Waking to Jacob
by ReigningLorelai
Summary: Bella wakes up to a very unexpected visit from Jacob. Pure smut, adult only, if you don't like dirty don't read! Please read and review, I will continue to write if I get some feedback!


The hand on the inside of her thigh was huge and burning-hot, only Jake ran that hot. Bella's eyes opened with a jolt, but she didn't dare move. He felt good, too good. Then his other hand was at her waist, only his thumb slid beneath her shirt. _"Oh God,"_ she thought, _"What did I wear to bed?"_ Straining for control over her thoughts she fought to remember. _"Cotton panties, well at least they were bikini, and a T-shirt…one of Jake's football shirts with the sleeves cut off, nice." _Suddenly his lips were at her ear.

"Who knew an old T-shirt could be so sexy?" he whispered before nibbling on her earlobe and trailing soft kisses down her jaw to her neck before meeting her eyes. His smile was nearly as disarming as the feeling of his hands on her.

"What are you doing here? What if Charlie…"

"Nope, he already left to go fishing. I was on patrol and thought I'd better, um, check on you."

"And how do I seem? Safe?"

"Mmmm…" he purred, "Not sure yet. Think I need a closer look."

"Closer than…" but his lips on hers prevented Bella's question. Jacob kissed with the same powerful grace he used for everything else. The tip of his tongue traced the edges of her lips, first the top then the bottom. Her mouth opened in response to him, and she felt the heat that meant the rest of her body would be open to him too. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and kissed him hard. Their mouths, hot and hungry, moved in rhythm as if they were meant to fit together. Shifting herself to be closer to him, she could tell for the first time how turned on he was. His arousal was more than evident against her leg and more than adequate too. Jake was big, hard, and hot… She rubbed herself against him, wanting to feel more of him – all of him at once.

"God…Bells…" his breath caught in his throat as he shifted to keep her from bringing a swift end to their fun. He'd wanted to do this for too long and now she was encouraging him. He put both hands on her waist, feeling her smooth skin before pulling his shirt over her head exposing her body to his eyes…and his mouth. Her small breasts were perfectly round and the breeze coming from the open window had already made her nipples stand at attention. He took in the view, but only for a moment before covering one breast with his hand and the other with his lips. He pinched one nipple between his thumb and finger while he nibbled and sucked gently on the other. She bucked her hips, softly at first, then harder as he took her other breast in his mouth. Soon she was grinding herself into his muscular leg and moaning his name so wantonly he thought he would come undone.

She moved her hands along Jake's muscular shoulders and defined back, feeling the smooth and firm planes of his body. He shivered as she found both nipples, first with her thumbs then one by one with her lips and teeth. Kissing her way down his washboard stomach Bella felt his muscles contract when she circled his navel with her tongue. She liked having him at her mercy this way. It felt entirely different than the emotional control she wielded over their relationship. This was also so different from another relationship; she could tease and tantalize him right to the very edge without having to worry about becoming a meal. Bella giggled to herself, well, there was a way Jake could make a meal of her, she could only hope. She slipped her hand around his side and trailed her nails through the little line of fur that ran into his shorts from just beneath his bellybutton. She only let the very tips of her fingers ghost inside the waistband of the shorts his body strained against. Delighting in the shudders that rippled through his body over and over she moved her hand over his erection slowly enough to truly appreciate him and causing him to twitch and groan at her touch.

Jacob loved the feeling of Bella's hands and mouth on his body, but her hand on his cock was too much. He wanted to make this last, so he pulled her up into a kiss. "I'm not done with you yet." He whispered in a low voice. Lying Bella on her back he ran his hand slowly down the length of her body, taking the time to enjoy her silky skin, until the hand that woke her was on her thigh again. Only this time he didn't hesitate. His fingers easily found the material of her panties and glided beneath them. Feeling her hot, wetness he wasted no time in pushing his middle finger inside her as deep as it would go and the pulling it out only to plunge it in again. Bella broke their kiss to bite Jake where his neck met his shoulder when he turned his hand so that the tip of his thumb could teasingly rub circles into her clit. Her muscles tightened around his finger, then relaxed allowing him to slip a second finger into her. He moved his fingers in and out to the slow rhythm he'd set with his thumb while kissing her neck and listening intently to her moaning. When her hips started to buck in time with his hand he knew she wouldn't take long, and he wanted her to cum, but not in his hand. He allowed himself one more deep thrust into her before removing his fingers.

"Jesus mmm Christ ahh, Jacob," Bella struggled to be coherent, "don't stop."

"Not stopping, baby, just rearranging." Jake replied with more ego in his voice than he expected.

As his hand left her center she felt an emptiness there that was nearly painful. She giggled as he lifted one of her legs to duck underneath it placing himself squarely between her legs. His hands felt even bigger than she remembered as he put them both underneath her to cup her ass. Sitting on his knees he stroked her up and down the length of his cock a few times. Bella wanted nothing more than to feel his dick, but he was still in shorts and she in panties. Never the less, she wrapped her legs around his hips to gain more friction.

"Uh-uh," he said, but in a breathy voice that let Bella know he was struggling to maintain control.

He set her back down on the bed, but kept his hands firmly on her butt. Then he slid down, putting her legs over his shoulders until he could press his mouth to the soaked fabric of her panties. The moan she let out made a growl rise up from deep within his chest and reverberate through her arching her back. He held her firm to his mouth and moaned into her core sending more vibration into her body than she thought she could take.

She'd forgotten how fast Jake could move until he had her panties off of her and his mouth back on her inner thigh in one swift motion. He nibbled at one thigh, and then the other, teasing her. Then his tongue was on her and she felt her head spin with pleasure. He lapped gently at her for a few minutes, nearly making her crazy, before he thrust his tongue deeply into her and caressed her from the inside. Bella felt her legs start to tremble as Jacob licked between her folds, working his way toward the most sensitive spot. The spot she desperately wanted to feel him on.

Knowing that he was making Bella's legs quiver that way made Jake even hungrier for her. He watched her face as his tongue stroked its way up to her nub. Her eyes were closed, but her mouth open allowing her breath to come in quick pants. The pink blush in her cheeks turned immediately to red when he circled her clit with the tip of his tongue. He put his lips around the delicate bundle of nerves and began to delicately suck. He watched her mouth open wide as her breath caught in her throat and her back arched before she rolled her hips toward him. Holding his mouth to her while she bucked toward him he flicked her repeatedly with the tip of his tongue, enjoying every moan that came from her. His hips bucked involuntarily at her bed seeking the pressure he'd been denying himself. Jake let another growl rise up from his chest, knowing it would likely send her over the edge. Wanting to feel her release he thrust his tongue inside her in time to feel her contract around him before she came with the force and intensity of waves crashing into First Beach. He moved and moaned with her as she rode out her orgasm.


End file.
